Bring it on Male Style
by Rana Al Alawi
Summary: Dumbledore forces the 6th and 7th years to take activity classes. Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny and Blaise decide to go to the Dueling club. Harry and Draco find themselves competing for Hermione's heart. DHR, HHR eventually DHR, HPGW


A/N: hello everyone… yes a new story- AGAIN. Most of you are probably like, who's she?

I'm the person who reads all the Harry Potter stories and reviews like a mad woman!

Anyway, although this may be my first Harry Potter fanfiction story, I have read over a million Draco/Hermione stories.

If anybody out there knows any great Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny stories, please tell me!

Also one more thing, my friend – Lulz- and I, wrote this story together. She writes for me sometimes.

You can tell, because I'm a really big fan of Draco/Hermione fan and she likes Harry/Hermione.

So this is like a face-off to prove that Draco/Hermione is better than Harry/Hermione and the opposite.

Enjoy peeps!

_DracoMalfoyRox DracoMalfoyRox DracoMalfoyRox DracoMalfoyRox _

Summary: AU.

Dumbledore decides that the 7th years and 6th years aren't having enough activities to keep their minds off their losses from the battle.

Voldemort is now defeated (how could I resist:P) and the students aren't participating in any activity class.

So Dumbledore resolves to force them into taking classes. When Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise and Draco decide to take the class, Harry and Draco cant help showing off to Hermione.

This is their chance to show her who the best man really is.

A Draco/Hermione story, with Harry/Hermione and eventually Harry/Ginny.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, like that little red sports car parked on the curb, is not mine (Unfortunately).

The plot is mine and Lulz's though! Nyahahahahaha! I'm evil so very evul

_DracoMalfoyRox DracoMalfoyRox DracoMalfoyRox DracoMalfoyRox_

Chapter 1

'_To stop augmented blood flow, you must apply the 'exzemto' spell to the wounded or injured part of the body._

_The spell will permit the skin of the damaged gash to seal itself up. In order to cast the enchantment, just'-_

"Granger!"

Hermione was disrupted from her reading once again, when she heard deep, thunderous voice call her from the end of the vast hallway.

The ferret jogged up to her.

"Wait up!"

She groaned, placed a book mark on the page she stopped reading, and continued walking briskly.

She contemplated on whether she ought to stop and wait for him.

"Mudblood, can you just hold your horses for ONE second!"

Scratch that.

She wouldn't wait for that arrogant, evil creature.

His long legs managed to catch up and he fell in step with her.

"Do- you- read- twenty-four-hours- a- day?" he managed to wheeze out.

Well… it was a tough task to run all the way from the end of the hall.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione spat, while not taking even one glance at him.

"Nothing… I just wanted to annoy you for a bit" he said, sniggering.

Hermione chortled bitterly and continued walking hurriedly.

'Of course, the stupidIDIOT of aferret would want to aggravate any poor, innocent soul that he spotted.

"Oh come on Granger, brighten up, it's not as if I'm going to hex you or anything. Besides, we're both heading to the Great Hall and I have time" Draco said, a smirk lurking at the corners of his mouth.

Meanwhile Hermione's hand itched to slap his face.

''Calm down Hermione, calm down'' she muttered under her breath.

Then she recollected what he had just said.

To an outsider- who wouldn't know they were enemies- they would look like a bickering couple. But oh how wrong that outsider was.

Hermione snorted.

"And how would you know that I'm heading towards the Great Hall at this moment?" she asked, disturbed by the fact that Malfoy knew where she was going.

"Well Granger, if you didn't notice, it's dinner time and Potty, Weasel and the redhead girl are waiting for you right there he pointed to the faraway door of the Great Hall and you know what? For someone as smart as yourself, there's a note on your hand telling you to have dinner at the Great Hall at 7:30pm with your friends." He said brusquely.

Hermione flushed at the note on her hand. She crumpled the note on her hand and threw it hastily in a nearby wastebasket.

She thought for a suitable comeback and managed to come up with one similarly embarrassing.

"So, the bouncy ferret has finally confessed that I am very bright, eh?'' Hermione replied curtly.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat as she watched the color of his face drain.

He frowned. They were approaching Potter and his gang. Their faces were becoming clearer.

"I'll get you for that one Granger. Mark my words I will." Draco said with disdain.

"Ha as if Malfoy! I'm too clever to be caught by you!" Hermione chuckled silently.

They halted in front of Harry.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said merrily. She was instantly snatched away

by Ginny, who was eager to fill her in on the latest gossip around school.

Ron scowled at Malfoy.

"Potter" Malfoy nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Harry grudgingly nodded his head back.

Although they weren't exactly enemies anymore, they weren't on the best terms either.

"See you around, Granger! If you live by tomorrow!" Malfoy called to her while sneering.

Ron clenched his fists.

She waved him away with her hand and returned to her friends as he entered the hall.

"What were you doing with MALFOY?" asked Ron in detest.

"Nothing Ron, just think of food alright?" Hermione mumbled.

If she told Ron that she was even TALKING to Malfoy, he would strangle her.

At theprospect ofdeliciousfood, Ron brightened up.

They entered the Great Hall and just as Hermione was about to sit down, Ginny asked –

"What exactly were you doing, walking with Malfoy?" she whispered.

"Oh nothing just exchanging a few insults" Hermione whispered back.

TBC

_DracoMalfoyRox DracoMalfoyRox DracoMalfoyRox DracoMalfoyRox _

A/N: Well what do you think? It's just the beginning so I guess it sucks. But it will get better I promise!

Anyway, vote for the best couple:P Tell me what you think. It's really easy you see, the button is right below. REVIEW:D For the sake of D/Hr and H/Hr and H/G

Oh and MERRY X-MAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it was short though. I'll update soon!

From,

MEEEEEEEEEEEE! and LUUUUUUUUUUULLLLZZZZZZ!XD

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


End file.
